With a Touch of Eames
by Mai x Mai
Summary: Eames has a way of swooping in and adding a little... spontaneity to Arthur and Ariadne's relationship at the most important moments. Series of connected oneshots, Arthur/Ariadne, rated for slight swearing.
1. Proposal

**A/N: I've been caught with the Inception bug ever since I first saw it a few weeks ago. And since then, I've had a bunch of stories floating around in my mind. So basically this story is just going to be the journey of Arthur and Ariadne's life together since the proposal till, uhm. I don't really know. It takes place roughly a year after the Fischer job. It won't be that long though; I'm planning something along the lines of five to six chapters, maybe longer, who knows! Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

_**Italics**_** indicate a flashback or a phone call, not a dream; there will be little straight line thingies if it were a dream. **

**Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form the genius Christopher Nolan; therefore I do not own the epicness that is Inception.**

Ever since the moment Ariadne stepped into work she noticed that there was something…odd going on with the men on their close nit dream team. Yusuf, who was usually voice of calm within the warehouse, was jumping at the smallest sounds and practically had a heart attack at the sound of her voice. Cobb, who would normally greet her enthusiastically when she arrives, fled quickly at the site of her. Eames, whose antics could never really be specified, was grinning at her like a madman. And Arthur, who was normally by her side the instant she steps into the room, was nowhere to be seen. There was something insanely wrong with the boys in the warehouse.

At first she ignored it, Eames claiming it was a "guy thing that a little lady like herself shouldn't worry about." But all the grinning from Eames, the incoherent sentences from Yusuf, Cobb avoiding her like the plague, and the obvious absence of Arthur was driving her mad. It had been two hours since she came into work and there was still no site of Arthur, and the fact that the others seemed to deem this behavior as completely normal made the situation all that more suspicious.

"Alright, guys, what the hell is going on here?" Ariadne exclaimed, staring down all three men like they were a bunch of five-year-olds that were caught coloring on the wall with Sharpies.

"What ever do you mean, love?" Eames asked, with mock innocence in his voice.

"You know what I mean! Yusuf becomes a mumbling fool whenever I talk to him, Cobb avoids me like he'll die if I touch him, and you've been grinning at me like the Cheshire cat! Not to mention that I haven't seen Arthur come in for work. Seriously guys, what gives?"

Yusuf, Cobb, and Eames shared a knowing look with each other. Eames looked at Cobb with a cocked eyebrow and a gestured towards the fuming architect but only got a curt nod in return. The forger sighed as he turned his attention towards Ariadne.

"Sorry darling. Can't tell you, top secret," Eames said, motioning his hand over his mouth like he was closing a zipper.

Ariadne wouldn't take no for an answer, which was something that the trio would soon find out. She began her stare down with Cobb, looking for a break in his poker face. He responded with raised eye brows and shrug, as if he had no idea what was going on. Then she turned to Eames, glaring at him so intensely, the Brit swore that she was going to lunge at him like some ferocious animal at any second. He responded with a hair ripping wink, leaving Ariadne with as much knowing as Cobb did. She let out a frustrated sigh as she turned to Yusuf and smiled. It looked like the poor boy was going to burst any minute. Smirking evilly, she sauntered over, placing a gentle hand on the Chemist's shoulder and pouted a bit. "Please, Yusuf, will you _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Yusuf gulped. Ariadne was _really_ good at getting him to give any information she wants. Maybe it was because Yusuf had no will power. Or maybe it was because it was insanely hard to say no to Ariadne when she had her pouting face on. Yusuf sighed, and looked anywhere but her face. This was one secret he couldn't afford to blow. "I'm sorry, Ariadne, I can't tell you."

Ariadne puffed out an exasperated sigh and huffed back over to her work area.

Once she was out of hearing range, the three men let out the breath they've been holding ever since the petite brunette stepped into the warehouse. Cobb rubbed the back of his neck in exhaustion. "Eames, if Arthur's proposal falls at the seams, I'm blaming you for it."

"I'm appalled that you would even think that love! I'm _saving_ their relationship. The 'ol prick didn't even have a ring when he came in today; he was just going to ask her, _casually_, to marry her! I couldn't let Arthur's allergy to romance ruin the experience for our dear Ariadne." Eames exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense.

Yusuf wiped the sweat that was growing on his forehead, Ariadne just nearly made him hurl, "How do you even know that Ariadne wants romance? What if she's like Arthur and just wants to get things over and done with?"

Eames let out a howl of laughter, "Oh, Yusuf, that's hilarious. And Cobb says you don't have any sense of humor."

Yusuf glared at Cobb with raised eyebrows as Eames walked away, still laughing, "You don't think I'm funny?"

"Well, you're not the funniest man alive," Cobb said with an apologetic smile.

Yusuf frowned and walked away, muttering something about sophisticated humor, as Cobb made his way back over to his work area thinking about how _exactly_ they got into this certain situation. Everything seemed normal when he came into work today, having acquired new information on their current mark, Richard Phillips, the CEO of some big company, when he heard Arthur and Eames arguing loudly. Eames was going on about how the Point Man had no romantic fiber in his being and Arthur was going on about how the Forger had no business in his love life.

"_No business? No bloody business? This is Ariadne we're talking about! Of course I have business in your love life when it concerns Ariadne!" Eames yelled loudly, flailing his arms about in a frustrated manner. _

"_Eames, calm down. Why do you care so much anyways?" Arthur said, trying to calm down the fuming Brit. _

"_Because, Arthur darling, you're going to propose to her, _today_, and you don't even have a wretched ring to make it official nor do you have any idea of what you're going to say! You're proposing at work for God's sake!"_

"_What's this? Arthur is finally proposing to Ariadne?" Cobb said, intruding on the duo's conversation. _

_Eames rolled his eyes at this, "I can hardly call it a proposal, it's like the bastard doesn't even love her."_

_Eames' words seemed to have struck a chord with the immaculate Point Man. He stood up a bit straighter (if that was possible) and sent a cold glare towards the man. "Don't _ever_ say I don't love her. You want me to buy a ring so badly? Fine, just make sure Ariadne doesn't find out where I'm at. And trust me, she _will_ try." And with that, he left without another word, leaving Eames, Cobb, and an eavesdropping Yusuf in his wake. _

_Cobb sent an incredulous look towards the Forger, "You know, Eames, you really have to learn to stop meddling with their relationship."_

_Eames laughed, "Darling, if it weren't for me, those two would still be secretly staring at each other, waiting for the other to admit their feelings. They'll thank me for this later."_

Cobb smiled at the memory of the morning. Those two really would be nowhere if Eames hadn't swooped in and trapped them in a dream until they confessed. Now he was swooping in and saving their potential marriage. He had to admit, he was glad that Eames had stopped Arthur from that bland proposal, even if it was the proposal that Ariadne was expecting, he knew that the college student deserved a much more meaningful (at least in their eyes) proposal if anything. Arthur was a gentleman, and knew how to treat a woman right, but when it came to romance the man pretty much botched in everything he tried.

"I'd hate to interrupt you and your deep thoughts, boss, but Arthur just called, he's on his way back. He requested that you hide Ariadne for the time being." Yusuf said, poking his head into the room Cobb was currently located at (how he got there, he couldn't remember, but he checked his totem just to make sure).

Cobb sighed to himself, "Well this should be fun."

"If you would like, I would be happy to kidnap the feisty girl for you." Eames said as he passed by the room, a grin growing wildly on his face.

Cobb knew Ariadne would hate him forever if he let Eames kidnap her, but he really didn't have any other choice, "Fine, Eames, just make sure she doesn't kill you in the process."

Eames' eyes glowed with delight, "Don't worry boss, we'll both come back alive." And with a wink he left.

Cobb didn't even have to leave the room to know what was going to happen next.

"Eames, what're you doing?" Ariadne's voice called from the main room.

"Don't worry about it, love. Just roll with it!"

"Eames? Eames…EAMES! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Sorry love! No can do! Cobb!" Eames called out as Cobb made his way over to the open doorway of his "office."

Cobb was instantly greeted by the hilarious sight of Ariadne strewn over Eames' shoulder, kicking and punching Eames in the back furiously, yelling out swears and death threats. He had to hold back a smile as Eames said, "Call me when the prick gets here, that is, if we're still alive. We're going to go for a little…drive." And with that, Eames and a reluctant Ariadne were off, silence filling the warehouse once they've left. Yusuf and Cobb stared awkwardly between each other, not knowing what to do next now that the entertainment was gone.

"Uh…what now?" Yusuf asked, not wanting another moment of awkward silence to pass.

"We…wait? I guess. Arthur should be here any second now."

And as if on cue, the immaculately dressed Point Man walked in, holding a bouquet of red hibiscuses (where he had acquired those, no one will ever know) in one hand a bag filled to the brim with unknown items in the other. He looked between the Chemist and the Extractor several times before asking, "Did I just see Eames leave with Ariadne over his shoulder screaming obscenities?"

"Maybe," Yusuf said, earning a short laugh from Cobb, "and _you_ said I wasn't funny."

"So, Arthur, what exactly do you have in mind for our little Architect today?"

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x**

"I swear to God Eames, if you don't put me down right now I'm going to make _sure_ you can never have children!" Ariadne yelled, punching Eames in the back once more.

"Scream, kick, and punch all you want love, I'll put you down once we get into the car. And besides, I couldn't give a rat ass about having children." Eames said, keeping a firm hold over Ariadne's waist.

"Is that so? So you won't mind if I cut off your little friend down there?"

"That's cold, love. You've been hanging out with Arthur too much for your own good." Eames said as they reached his overly flashy sports car.

Eames, unlocking the door to the passenger seat, opening it, placed Ariadne carefully into the cold leather seat. He leaned down, so that he was face to face with the furious girl. "Now I know that my means of getting you here were…unconventional, but I need you to stay put here, and not run off when I turn to get into the driver's seat."

Ariadne was about to object, but when she saw the sincere look in the older man's eyes she couldn't help but sink in the seat in defeat. "Fine, but I'm not making any promises when we stop."

Eames' smile reached his eyes as he closed the door shut, quickly making his way over to driver's seat. The two sat in comfortable silence as Eames drove aimlessly around Paris. Eames took this time to take in everything that was about to take place. Arthur was going to do a romantic (he hopes) proposal to Ariadne, who would of course say yes, then they would have pretty little brown eyed brunette babies that would grow up with Ariadne's looks and Arthurs stuck up personality because God-forbid their kids take after their mother in the personality department. He mentally groaned to himself and hoped the nonexistent tykes took after their mother.

Ariadne, having noticed the groan, looked at the man with a questionable stare in her eyes, "What's wrong, Eames?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, love. I was just imagining what it would be like to have two Arthurs under one room. I almost killed myself with all the boredom that came to mind," Eames said, with a joking grin.

Ariadne let out a laugh. Of course Eames would insult Arthur even when he wasn't around to be embarrassed by it. She adored their friendship, really. To those on the outside it looked as if the two were always bickering and hated each other, but in her eyes, they really had the strongest friendship she's ever seen. She really would have to thank Eames some time, if it weren't for him she and Arthur would have never been together, even if it was through a very_…unconventional_ way. Now that she thought about it, anything having to deal with Eames was very unconventional. And that made her smile.

Eames seemed to have noticed the growing smile on the architects face, for he pulled over in some random parking lot (he really had no clue where he was), turned to her and asked, "What's with the smile? You look almost as evil as me."

She shook her head, copying his words form earlier, "Nothing, nothing at all love. I'm just happy to have someone like you in my life."

Eames smiled at her sincerity as he felt a buzz in his left pants pocket. Digging around for his cell phone he shot the Architect an apologetic look as he answered, "Is he there?"

"_Yup, everything is set._" Cobb's voice announced form the other line.

"Good, we're on our way back. Oh, and Cobb? Tell that old stick in the mud that it better be romantic or else I'll announce to the words that he still sleeps with a teddy bear."

"_Don't worry. We made him do a run through with Yusuf. And how you found that out, I don't want to know. See you in five, Eames._"

"A run through with Yusuf? Oh I pity the poor man. See you in five."

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Ariadne asked as Eames hung up the phone.

"Don't fret about it, you'll find out soon enough." And with a cat like grin, they were off.

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x**

"Is all of this really necessary?" Arthur asked, taking in the immense amount of rose petals, the ridiculously set table with lit candles, silver platters, and to top it all off, the most expensive bottle of wine available in Paris.

"Yes, yes it is." Yusuf stated bluntly.

"I just got off the phone with Eames; he'll be here in five minutes. Oh, Arthur," Cobb said, turning towards the suit clad man with a humored grin, "I didn't know you slept with a teddy bear."

"I'm going to kill him." Arthur said, death emanating from every fiber in his being. On the other hand, Yusuf could barely control his laughter.

"Who –_laugh_—knew that Arthur –_laugh—_would be the one to—_laugh_—still sleep with a teddy bear!" Yusuf doubled over in laughter, tears forming in his brown eyes.

Arthur rubbed his temple. This day was supposed to be easy. All he was _supposed_ to do was simply ask Ariadne the big question and go on with work regardless if she said yes or no (he preferred yes). But Eames just _had_ to eavesdrop on him rehearsing what he was going to say and just _had_ to mention a ring and just _had_ to start this whole mess to begin with. And now he revealed to not only Cobb that he slept with a teddy bear, but most likely to his future (he hoped) fiancé. He really was going to have to kill him one day—killing him in dreams just wasn't enough anymore.

Five minutes seemed to pass by quickly, for the walking dead man and the petite architect walked through the door.

"What the hell is this?" Ariadne asked, staring in confusion at what seemed to be a cheesy romantic scene from an old French film.

"Oh, uh," Arthur looked around. Cobb and Yusuf seemed to have disappeared (_now_ they leave him alone) along with the aforementioned dead man (how did he disappear so quickly?) seemingly leaving the two alone.

"Well?" she asked, closing the distance between the two, "what's going on?"

Arthur looked around once more, eyes locking on the ridiculous dinner set up for the two of them. Then he laid his eyes on the woman in front of him with her long curly brown locks framing her pink bitten cheeks and her doe brown eyes staring up at him with confusion and amusement. He sighed in content and took her small hands in his, staring deeply into her eyes with more love than she had ever seen in him. He took his right hand and tucked a stray lock of chestnut brown hair behind her ear as he began to say the words that he would never regret.

"Ariadne, right now I'm supposed to take you to that ridiculously set table and have a horridly romantic dinner with you, then proclaim my love for you towards the heavens, and dramatically get on one knee and ask you to marry me. But right here and right now, having you here and not Yusuf, I realize I don't need any of that. All I need is you in my life, holding me to reality. And as corny and cliché as it sounds, you're all I want, all I need, and I would be honored," Arthur trailed off, as he got on one knee, Ariadne's hands still in his hand and their eyes locked, "if you would marry me and be my wife because I love you and I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well."

Ariadne smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled in her life, "You quoted Shakespeare, how could I say no?"

"So is that a yes?" Arthur asked with a grin as he rose to his feet.

She grinned, "Yes."

Arthur grinned and took her up in his arms, spinning her around in the most joyous display of affection he's ever shown, only stopping to plant a kiss on her lips, earning a couple of wolf whistles from his team mates who were coming out of their hiding place.

"I've got to hand it to you, darling, that was quite a tear jerker. But if you're not going to drink that wine, mind if I have it?"

**A/N: That took exactly three days to write, I didn't mean for it to get so long, and I hate the proposal scene, but it's near midnight, and I'm tired as a sack of potatoes, so please leave a review and hopefully the next chapter won't be so draggy.**


	2. Wedding Dress Shopping

A/N: So I hope that you guys realized that this is a multi-chapter story, if not, I'm sorry if I ruined it for you D; Anyways, I'm pleasantly surprised by all the feedback I've gotten on this story so far! I pretty much did a little happy dance in my chair when I saw 52 e-mails from FF in just one day, so I just _had_ to update more quickly than I normally do! Anyways, this next chapter is going to take place a month or so after the proposal. Also, I took in the bit of criticism I received about the characters being a bit OOC, so I'm going to try to adapt the story to the changes (which will be difficult, since the characters aside from Cobb weren't really developed in the movie) so hopefully the changes I'll make will suffice. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inception so you can't sue!

"We're going wedding dress shopping?" Ariadne asked, her scalpel-clad hand frozen in mid air over her scale model of a cathedral, surprised at Eames' sudden proclamation.

"No, we're going to go buy Arthur a new personality. Of course we're going wedding dress shopping! And besides, who else are you going to go with? From what I recall, all of your family is in America," Eames said with a spectacular grin growing on his face.

Ariadne stared up at him in confusion, ignoring his jab at Arthur's (seemingly) defective personality, "Why? We haven't even set a date for the wedding yet. And besides, we have work to do."

"Because, love, you'll never have a more perfect time than now! The royal stick in the mud is out acquiring information on the mark, Cobb is gone for the weekend visiting his kids, and Yusuf took a trip to India to see what this new chemical is all about. We can do anything we want and all you want to do work?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Darling, you're killing me here!" Eames exclaimed, throwing his hands up in a rather dramatic fashion. He wasn't going to get anywhere if Ariadne kept up this stubborn attitude.

Ariadne noticed the man's frustration and fully turned to him and asked, "Why do you _really_ want to take me dress shopping?"

"Well, I, uh," Eames was taken aback, he wasn't expecting the newly engaged architect to ask him his reasons why and was currently contemplating whether or not to tell her the real reason why he so desperately wants to take her to find her dress. Yes, it seems odd that the Forger would be so intent on helping the college student find the perfect dress for her marriage to a rather boring (in his eyes) git. But he has his reasons, reasons he didn't want to reveal just yet. "When did this become 'ask Eames mundane questions' day? You're going to have to find a dress eventually, why not now?"

Ariadne raised her eyebrow, "I know you changed the subject Eames. But, if I go with you, will you tell me?"

"If, and _only_ if, you find the perfect dress, deal?"

"It's a deal. Let's go."

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x – x**

"Eames, don't you think this store is a bit…much?"

The two dreamers were standing in front of a rather ostentatious looking building, its stark white walls glowed brilliantly against the afternoon summer sun and the prodigious double glass doors only added to the gleam. A silver nameplate hung outward from the building, the name "_Belle Mariée_" scripted out in French script font. Inside, the store was two times bigger than it appeared on the outside, with off-white couches scattered across the floor with full length mirrors standing a few feet away from each of them and numerous racks containing hundreds of differently styled wedding dresses adorning the walls (and, Ariadne assumed, even more dresses were in the back). Employees, clad in black from head to toe, were bustling about trying to help each customer find the perfect dress.

"I agree it's a bit flashy, but they have the best dresses Paris has to offer. And I'm sure everyone agrees on the fact that you deserve nothing less than the best, love." Eames said giving the now blushing architect a smile as the two stepped into the air conditioned store.

"But there are so many dresses, how am I supposed to find anything in here? Besides, I'm completely ignorant when it comes to this kind of stuff," she claimed, looking down at her worn out shoes embarrassed.

"Don't fret, love! That's why you have 'ol Eames here to help you out."

Ariadne looked up at the man with confusion, "What do you know about wedding dresses?"

"I know a lot more than you think, love." Eames said as the two approached a glossy white counter with a tall blonde woman sitting behind it.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" the woman asked, her French accent thick.

"I'm afraid not, but you see, Claire," Eames said, reading the blonde woman's name tag as he leaned over and gave the girl a flirty smile, "my dear sister is only in town for one day, and I'm afraid that she won't get another chance to find the dress of her dreams. So if you could possibly find the time to squeeze us in, that would be lovely." He finished with a wink, making Claire swoon. Ariadne was just thought about how the pretty blonde girl could believe that she and Eames were brother and sister.

Claire, overwhelmed by Eames' British charms nodded vehemently, "Oh! Uh, well, let's see. Oh super! The one o'clock appointment just canceled, I'm sure no one will mind if I put you in their place. Is that fine with you?"

"That's simply wonderful," He gave another wink.

The young receptionist blushed profusely, "Great! I'll just need your names."

"I'm Richard Dawson, and this lovely bride to be is my sister, Ella Dawson," Eames said, gesturing to Ariadne.

"Are fake names really necessary?" Ariadne whispered.

"You can never be too safe, love."

"Okay, excellent!" Claire said as she finished typing up their last minute appointment, "Mr. and Ms. Dawson, if you would just have a seat in on couch C, Marlene will be with you momentarily."

Eames gave her a grin as he and Ariadne ventured their way over to the assigned couch. Meanwhile, Ariadne took in everything around her. The store seemed to be having a slow day, only a few soon-to-be brides were trying on dresses, some happy with their current choice and others who simply looked like they wanted to rip the dress to shreds. She sighed in mild frustration, not wanting to be there anymore than she wanted to fall off the Eiffel Tower. She was about to mention this to Eames when she saw the look in his eyes – pure happiness. There was no way Ariadne could ever take that away from him, so with a content smile, she turned to him and said, "If you kept that up any longer, I think she might've fainted from the flirting you were doing with her."

"Women just can't resist my charms," Eames said with a wink, making Ariadne laugh.

A women then came up to them, and like the other employees in the store, she was dressed in black from head to toe. She looked to be around her late thirties and was short, stout, and had a thick head of curly red hair. She smiled at the two, announcing that she was Marlene and that she would be helping the two today. Then she looked at Ariadne, pulled her up off the couch and dragged her over to the full length mirror. Ariadne sent the girl a look of confusion, which she so blatantly ignored.

"Oh you have such a beautiful face! But you're so small! No worries, we'll find the perfect dress for you! What do you have in mind?" Marlene exclaimed, examining Ariadne as if she were a brand new car.

"Oh, uh," she looked at Eames for help, who only gave her a wink in return, "I really don't know to be honest."

"That's alright dear! When is your wedding?"

Ariadne looked down sheepishly, she and Arthur really hadn't discussed any details of the wedding besides the fact that it was going to be relatively small. "I'm sorry; my fiancé and I haven't discussed any details yet."

The consultant seemed to be taken aback, "No worries, I like myself a good challenge now and then. Now if you'll just come with me to the changing area we can get started!"

She led them towards the back area, passing by the brides with large entourages and into a smaller area filled with dressing rooms and more racks of dresses. Eames, noticing Ariadne's intimidated expression, wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry." She smiled back up at him, thankful for his support. She was glad that Eames was the one with her, honestly. He probably knew more about women's clothing that she did, and now that she thought about it, he did know a thing or two about wedding dresses, having to imitate a bride at a wedding from their last extraction.

Once they reached an unoccupied dressing room, Marlene shoved Ariadne rather unceremoniously into it, telling her to change into the robe that was hanging on the inside of the door. While Ariadne was changing behind the closed door, Eames took this opportunity to use his knowledge of wedding dresses to good use.

"Excuse me, miss, I know my sister didn't tell you much about the dress she wants, but I have a few ideas to help you pick something out," Eames said with a charming smile.

Marlene, becoming as flustered as Claire did, agreed right away and led him to their stockroom.

Ariadne, overhearing the exchange, smiled to herself as she changed out of her jeans, t-shirt, and scarf and into the silver satin robe, the initials BM embroidered at the bottom. Eames could charm his way through any situation if there were women involved, much to Arthur's disdain. Her smile grew, her mind dabbling in the thought of Eames charming his way out of the most ridiculous, and imaginary, circumstances. Then her mind turned to Arthur, her soon to be husband and her smile grew even wider than it had before. She never piqued Arthur as the marriage type, then again she never piqued him as the 'no need for marriage' type either. She thought about the two of them, how they were so different from each other. Arthur was neat, tidy, and always on time, Ariadne was disorganized, messy, and somehow always running late. He had a plan for everything whereas she just improvised. He was a terrible cook where she could be hired as a chef at a five-star restaurant. The differences could go on for days, but that's what made them so perfect for each other. Arthur would keep Ariadne organized and punctual and would remind her that sometimes a plan is needed. Ariadne would add spontaneity and ease to Arthur's life while also keeping him off his take-out diet and would remind him that sometimes you'll just have to improvise.

"Knock knock! Are you done changing dear? Your brother and I picked out some excellent dresses for you to try on!" Marlene asked through the closed door.

"Oh, yeah, I'm done," Ariadne said as she unlocked the door, letting Marlene in who was carrying what seemed to be nine different dresses. She smiled at Ariadne as she made her way in, hanging the dresses on the various hangers in the dressing room. Ariadne peaked out the door and saw Eames sitting on a plushy chair near the three panel mirror and smiled. His casual demeanor made her feel less intimidated by the bundles of white fabric waiting for her. Then she began to wonder what Eames' real reason was for wanting to take her dress shopping so badly. He didn't seem like the type of guy that would so willingly do something that he wouldn't gain from, which made her think if he had anything to gain from this experience. Or maybe he's just being a good friend. The two _have_ become considerable close over the past two years and it _was_ true that the family that she would normally be doing this with were thousands of miles away from her (not that she didn't have the money to fly them out, thanks to the inception and various extraction jobs). But if that were the reason, why would he try to keep it a secret from her? Suddenly, Ariadne was pulled out of her thoughts as Marlene pulled her rather vigorously back into the dressing room, saying something about the first dress she were to try on (Ariadne really wasn't paying attention) and how she was going to look like a fairy princess (_that_, however, caught her attention).

"I'm sorry, did you say fairy princess?" Ariadne asked. Fairy princess was the farthest thing from what she wanted to look like on her wedding day.

"Why of course! Your brother said that you've always secretly wanted to look like a fairy princess on your big day!" Marlene said with a cheery smile, lighting up her hazel eyes.

Ariadne was going to have to throw her dear _brother_ off the nearest cliff.

She _really_ didn't want to try on anything that remotely looked like a 5 year-old girl's dream dress, but not wanting to upset the cheery consultant, she gallantly tried on the first dress. That is, if she could get it on. The dress (although he could hardly call it that) was a monstrosity of layers and layers of white tulle, big puffy sleeves, and a tight looking corset that she knew she wouldn't be able to breathe in. The dress, once it was on, overwhelmed Ariadne's petite frame, literally making her topple over with its weight causing her to barely make it out of the dressing room door. Eames, at the site of Ariadne in the horrendous dress he just so _happened_ to point out (he felt that a good laugh would lighten the architects mood) burst out laughing, falling out of his chair and onto the plush carpeted floor.

"I. Hate. You." Ariadne seethed with anger, sending death glares towards the laughing Brit while desperately trying to stand up.

"I'm sorry, love! I couldn't help it!" Eames said, wiping the tears that were forming around the outer corners of his eyes.

"I'm changing!" Ariadne yelled, giving Eames a sardonic look as she struggled her way back through the door.

Once she was back inside, Marlene smiled at her with sympathetic eyes, "I'm sorry dear, he asked me to play along, and I just couldn't say no to his charming smile!"

"It's okay," Ariadne said with an amused look on her face, her anger disappearing, "he plays tricks like this all the time, especially on my fiancé. Just please tell me, is the next dress is a serious one?"

"Of course, dear! Let me help you get out of that dress first."

The process of taking off the dress took ten minutes, Ariadne falling several times. Once the tulle monster was finally off, Marlene and Ariadne continued the process of trying on dresses. The first dress was much more toned down than the tulle monster, but it just didn't feel right to Ariadne, and when she stepped out, Eames agreed. This went on for the next seven dresses, Ariadne stepping out in a not-so-right dress with a look of disapproval on her face, Eames shaking his head no in response, and Ariadne stepping back in to try on the next dress. Once she got to the eighth dress she felt exhausted, since did trying on dresses get so tiring? She looked in the mirror that was hanging on the dressing room wall, this dress wasn't any better than the other seven. The dress was skin tight, making it impossible for her to move, wrapping around her body like a boa constrictor. And to add to the yuck-factor it was drowned in sequins and glitter, reflecting any available light with a blinding gleam. She sighed as she got another disapproving look from Eames; this wasn't going as well as she hoped it would. And by the time the ninth dress was put on, she wanted to rip her hair out – another failure.

Ariadne let out a frustrated groan, earning the attention of Marlene. Not wanting to lose a sale, she hurried out of the room to search for more dresses, only to be stopped by Eames.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice this beautiful dress near the front of the store…"

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x – x**

Ariadne was exhausted and frustrated. Now she knows what her sister went through when she got married five years ago. '_Wedding dress shopping should be an Olympic sport._' Ariadne thought, laying down on the small bench in the dressing room. She closed her eyes as she thought over the idea of running to Vegas with Arthur and getting eloped. She laughed at the idea; Arthur is way too traditional for Vegas. If anything, he _might_ agree to getting eloped in San Francisco, but she knew that was a long shot. She was nearly going to pass out on the steel bench when she heard a buzz coming from her forgotten jeans on the floor. Groaning, she rolled over until she hit the floor, ignoring the dull pain from the abrupt landing on the floor, and lazily reached her arm out towards her discarded jeans. Digging in the pocket, she pulled out her phone, smiling when she saw who was calling.

"Hey," Ariadne said, her voiced muffled from her position on the floor.

"_Hey, where are you and Eames?_" Arthur's voice asked, worry lightly sprinkled in his voice.

"We're wedding dress shopping,"

The sound of a chair falling to a concrete floor could be heard, it's fall echoing through the phone, _"You're what?"_

"Wedding dress shopping," she said nonchalantly.

"_And why wasn't I informed?"_

"It was Eames' idea, Arthur, what do you expect?"

She could practically hear the smile in Arthur's voice as he said, "_There's no denying that. Did you happen to find anything?_"

Ariadne let out another frustrated groan, and went on to tell Arthur about the tulle monster Eames tricked her into trying on. Earning a few chuckles from Arthur, her mood was immediately lifted. Smiling, she continued to tell him about the other failures that she had tried on and how she didn't think she'll ever be able to find a dress. "Why is the wedding dress such a big deal anyways? It's not like the groom has to worry about whether or not their tux looks trashy, or if it makes them look fat," she sighed, "I'm never going to find a dress."

"_Ari, listen to me. You can walk down the aisle in a trash bag and you'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world._" Arthur said, sincerity drowning in his voice.

"You're just saying that because you have to," she mumbled, blushing madly.

"_I'm saying that because I love you._"

She smiled, "You're the most corniest man alive, Arthur."

"_Just go find the perfect dress, Ari._" Arthur said with a slight chuckle, hanging up.

Ariadne let out an amused smile as she dropped her cell phone back onto her jeans and let out a contented sigh. Arthur really did have impeccable timing when it comes to cheering her up. She stayed on the floor for several more minutes until Eames popped his head in, an amused expression on his face when he saw her current location.

"Ella, love, why are you on the floor?"

"Because I was too lazy to stand up."

"Well, while you were being a bum, Marlene and I found a dress that I think you'll love." Eames said with a smile as he held up the dress he had pointed out.

Ariadne lazily raised her head to see the most beautiful dress she had ever laid her eyes on. It was even more beautiful than her sister's wedding dress, and that was saying something. The bodice was covered with a light layer of classy lace, giving it an almost vintage look. The skirt of the dress was airy and light, short layers of chiffon falling all the way to the floor, with a rose design of the fabric accenting the waist. It was simple yet very detailed. Delicate yet constructed. It was _perfect_.

"Richard, I forgive you for the tulle monster." Ariadne said as she graciously stood up and took the dress from Eames before she politely shoved him out the door.

Eames smiled as he sat back onto the plush chair, having overhearing Arthur and Ariadne's phone call (her phone has an oddly loud speaker) and waited for Ariadne to come out in the dress he's been meaning to put her in all day. He _was_ going to pull the dress right away, but he didn't want to offend Marlene. He was an English gentleman after all! He smiled as he waited for the sight he's been waiting to see since the two lovebirds locked eyes on each other. And as Ariadne stepped out of the dressing room he knew it was worth the wait. Ariadne looked more gorgeous than he had ever seen her, and that was saying something. The dressed hugged her figure elegantly in the most perfect way, the chiffon flowing delicately down her small hips making her look like something out of a dream. She was literally glowing.

Ariadne smiled, "I honestly never felt so beautiful in my life. This dress," she paused, "this dress makes me feel beautiful."

Eames approached her, setting a steady hand on her shoulder, "Darling, _you_ make that dress beautiful."

And her smile grew.

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x – x**

Ariadne hummed a happy tune as the two made their way back to Eames' flashy blue convertible, clutching the dress bag in her arms. The two drove in comfortable silence, when Ariadne suddenly remembered Eames' promise from earlier that afternoon.

"Eames, you never told me, what was the real reason that you wanted to take me wedding dress shopping?"

He paused, startled that she remembered his promise and took a breath. Might as well let her know, "A few years back, before I learned about the world of dreaming, my sister got engaged to this real nice guy who I actually liked. She had a habit of picking the blandest guys you know, like Arthur, but worse. Anyways, she never had any close girl friends and our mother and father went missing years before that, so I was all she had, and she was all I had. When it came time for her wedding, it was just the two of us, with occasional help from her fiancé, but basically just the two of us. I was going to help her pick out a dress, having researched a bit on it the night before, but when the day came I got a call from her fiancé," he paused, taking a shaking breath, "she died, killed by a drunk driver on her way over to my place. I never got to help her out like I wanted; I never got to show her how beautiful she could be. I just wanted to give you that opportunity, Ariadne, you're my best friend."

He smiled at her, taking in her teary eyes and admired expression.

"Eames, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love."

**A/N: Woah, that took longer to write than I expected, sorry for the wait! I also apologize that this chapter turned out to be worse than I expected, but I wanted to focus on Eames and Ariadne's friendship and I tried to throw in some A/Aness, but it turned out kinda cheesy. *sweatdrop* I hope I didn't disappoint!**


	3. Elise

**A/N: I'm so horrible with updating, I know. But school started last Wednesday and with two AP classes and being an officer of my school's thespians club, time kinda slipped away from me. And NGL, I was kinda disappointed with the feedback for this, but hey, I'll get what I can get. I'm sure we're all busy people haha. Anyways, this chapter will be filled with the A/A that has been lacking, but it's a bit on the dramatic side (or at least I tried). Oh, and if you were wondering what Ariadne's wedding dressed looked liked (I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, oops lol) there's a link on my profile page. Anyways, get ready for some angst! (With a little fluff). This chapter will take place about three months after the wedding dress shopping.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have enough talent or brainpower to come up with Inception, all that belongs to Christopher Nolan. **

It had been three months since Ariadne had gone wedding dress shopping with her Maid of Honor (the men in the dream team laughed themselves silly at that) Eames and the two have grown closer than ever. They have become much like siblings, teasing each other and playing the occasional prank to lighten the mood of the dull warehouse (last week Ariadne got Eames to say "Alpha Kenny Body") and Eames has even helped the engaged couple plan the much put off wedding from time to time. However, a certain Point Man did not look highly upon this newly strengthened friendship.

At first he didn't mind, actually, he quite enjoyed having the too become close friends. But as the months went on and you could never see Ariadne without Eames within an arm's reach, Arthur began to worry. Recalling an incident involving the humorous Brit, a much more laid back Arthur and a bubbly red headed Physics major five years ago (his heart stung at the memory) he realized that he needed to do something, fast.

"You need to stop hanging out with Eames," he blurted out as he and Ariadne were taking a lunch break.

Ariadne choked on the water she was drinking, "Excuse me?"

"I said you need to stop hanging out with Eames," Arthur said, completely inscrutably as he glanced at the young Architect's shocked face. She was probably wondering why he would say such a thing, seeing as Eames is (but he won't admit it) one of his best friends, but the infallible Point Man had his reasons.

"Why do I _need_ to stop hanging out with Eames? You know he won't try anything, he's too much of your friend to do that," Ariadne said as she looked up at her fiancé from her seat trying to read his stoic expression, trying to find a break in his mask, a flicker of emotion in the eye, or a twitch in the lip. But there was nothing in the hard edges of his blank face that could give away any type of emotion or reason to his sporadic decision.

He really wanted to explain to her his reasons for his doubts, but the Point Man knew that telling her the story would only make matters worse. She would stare at him, dumbfounded, and then when she would find her voice she would accuse him of ever believing that she could turn up like _her _and how he could ever doubt her. Then the young Architect would gather her thinks in a flustered flurry and storm out of the break room and would not talk to him for the next week. Instead he would _try_ to convince the stubborn girl that he was just afraid of her becoming too much like Eames (he knew that wasn't the problem) and that maybe a little space would be good for the both of them (but he knew she wouldn't believe him).

"I'm just afraid you'll pick up on some of Eames' more, _unfortunate_ traits," Arthur said, keeping his voice calm and his expression blank.

But she was studying him, studying him like a hawk. She stared at him with those intense eyes that could make any man spill his innermost thoughts. He couldn't break this time; he had to keep this façade strong. _For her sake._

"You and I both know that this isn't what this is about, Arthur. Just _please_ tell me what this is all about!" Ariadne exclaimed as her voice rose, her words bouncing off the walls and hitting Arthur's eardrums like a disease.

"Ari, I just need you to do this," he replied, a cold edge taking over his voice as he tried his best to keep his emotions under control. The last thing he needed was for his emotions to take over. (_Just like last time_)

Ariadne flinched at his cold tone but stood her ground, "But I thought you trust Eames! I wouldn't be with him so often if I thought he was going to try to put a move on me!" She was starting to get angry; all she wanted to know was his reasons behind this declaration.

His voice softened as he released the breath that he had been holding since he first blurted out those words, "This isn't about Eames."

Arthur turned his body fully away from the small brunette, not wanting her to see the break in his cold façade. He was thankful that Eames had taken a "coffee" break; having him there would only make things worse. Eames wouldn't understand. He wasn't in his position. He was _never_ in his position.

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "How can this not be about Eames? Who else could this be—" She stopped, realization hitting her like a kick.

"This is about me, isn't it?" the Architect asked, her ounce strong willed voice was now soft and weak as she tore her eyes away from him, tears forming in her amber eyes.

His silence was all Ariadne needed for an answer. The New York native has never been so heart pounding angry in her life. Did he really distrust her that much? Did he really think that she was so fickle minded? He doubted her; he doubted her love for him. She knows that she's not the most affectionate girl in the world, but she'd rather spend an eternity in limbo, growing old and alone, than forsake his trust in her. Ariadne scoffs to herself as she wipes away the tears stinging her eyes and sticking to her lashes.

"I see," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Ariadne," Arthur said, his heart breaking at the sight of her tears. This isn't what he wanted; this wasn't what he had planned.

"Just stop, Arthur, just stop, okay? If you don't trust me enough to hang out with Eames then fine. Maybe we should just forget about this whole marriage for a while okay? At least until you can learn to trust me," she said sardonically as she took off her wedding ring, placing it on the desk in front of her, and began to leave.

Her words stabbed him like a knife, breaking through his shield and digging into his skin, drawing ruby red blood. The situation had gotten completely out of control. Arthur had a plan, he always did. He was going to tell Ariadne to stop hanging out with Eames so much, and then calmly explain his reasons why, and then she would oblige, understanding his reasons, and they'd be on their merry way to the altar. But Ariadne had a way of making his plans go awry, trying to control a situation with the headstrong woman was like trying to control a raging sea, and now all he wanted to do was take back his words, wrap his arms around her small frame, and kiss away the tears forming in her amber eyes. However, he couldn't do that. Not now, not with this situation. But he had to do something; he won't let her end up like Elise.

"Ari, please just wait, you don't understand," Arthur said as he reached out to grab her arm, both stopping dead in their tracks as his hand mad contact, silence enveloping them in a cold chill, "Something…happened, five years ago, with Eames and I don't want what happened then to happen to us. Please just try to understand."

He could hear her take a breath as she turned around to face him. His mask was down, and Ariadne could now see the Arthur that was raging inside the moment he had spoken those first words. It seemed like his face had aged ten years in that split second. His brown eyes were darkened with a sadness that she had never seen before, and the sharp edges of his face had softened with an intense vulnerability. His eyebrows were furrowed as if there were a war raging in his mind and his eyes were showing signs of fresh tears. Ariadne hated seeing _her_ Arthur like this. His emotions were naked and laying out in front of her. What happened five years ago to make him like this?

"What happened?" she asked concern in her soft voice.

"I, I can't tell you," he stuttered, "You wouldn't understand."

"How can I understand when you won't tell me?"

He took her face in his hands, wiping away her tear with his calloused thumbs. Should he tell her? _Can_ he tell her? Would she believe him? Or would she pity him? He can't have his heart broken again, especially by the person who fixed it to begin with.

The two of them then heard the warehouse door opening and closing, the smell of alcohol vaguely evident in the air. Loud footsteps were making their way over to where the two dreamers were standing, but neither of them moved, both engulfed in their thoughts.

"What's going on here?"

Eames' question was left unanswered, but his presence took a hold of the Point Man and the Architect. The Forger looked between the two dreamers, taking in their tear filled eyes and intense stares. At the sight of this, his mind wanders to a distant memory of a younger Arthur, clad in jeans and a rugged t-shirt, and a young German red head in an intensely similar situation. His face fell; he was hoping that this wouldn't happen.

Ariadne's eyes shifted to where Eames was currently located and then back to Arthurs. Emotions were raging in his deep brown eyes, more than she had ever seen in a man before. Sorrow, anger, longing, love, _regret_. She couldn't stand his presence anymore. She couldn't bear to be near his intoxicating scent nor could she feel his blazing hot touch without going somewhat insane. All Ariadne wanted to do was break down in his arms, engulfing herself in his scent, but she couldn't do that, not now. She had to keep her will strong. She needed Arthur to trust her.

So she walked away, without a second glance towards the two men in the warehouse, tears falling down her porcelain face.

Arthur felt himself grow weaker and more vulnerable with every step she took towards the door. He fell to his knees, his strength leaving him with Ariadne as he felt his whole body and mind grow numb. He did not feel the tears falling down his face, nor did he feel his breath growing uneven. He didn't see Eames walk in front of him and he didn't feel him put his rough hands on his shoulders. He didn't feel any pain or sadness, no; she took all his emotions with her. He was just a blank canvas, waiting for his painter to return.

"Arthur," Eames' heavily accented voice called, bringing him back from his ocean of numbness, "please tell me that this is not about Elise."

Those words brought back the feeling that had escaped him. His heart throbbed and his eyes burned with angry tears. He clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles went white and his nails broke through his skin. He looked up angrily at the Forger, his intense eyes boring into his. He grinding his teeth and took a ragged breath in. "What the hell would it be about if it weren't." His voice was rough and cold, but Eames stood his ground.

"Arthur, darling-"

"Don't pull that darling bullshit on me, Eames!" he yelled, rising to his knees as he pulled Eames up with him.

Eames kept his voice calm, "Listen to me, Arthur. Listen to me. Whatever Elise told you isn't true. It didn't happen that way and I apologize for just now telling you."

Then Arthur laughed a sardonic laugh, reaching the point of anger where you're almost _happy_, showing a side of himself that had only been revealed once before.

"What do you expect me to believe then? That you _didn't_ sleep with my girlfriend on the night I was going to propose to my girlfriend and that you _didn't_ try to seduce her _and_ that she _didn't_ fall in love with you? Is that what you're trying to make me believe, Eames?" his voice was full of spite and anger built up over five years.

This wasn't true though, and Eames knew that. Sure, he found the bubbly red head quite attractive, but he would never try to seduce someone who was already attached, especially if they were attached to his best friend. No, this story was quite the opposite, but Arthur couldn't believe that, not after the show Elise had put on for him when he had barged in on the two, the drugs Elise had slipped to him when the two had met at a local bar after _she_ had failed to seduce _him_ barely draining from his system. She cried alligator tears, reciting a compelling and believable (to naïve ears) story that she had obviously practiced before, and Eames, who was still highly drugged at the time, could not form an intelligent sentence to defend himself. Arthur had believed Elise, breaking things off with her right then and there, but sent a death glare to his best friend, then dropped off the face of the Earth for one and a half years. Eames heart aches at the awful memory, not wanting to bring up the sore subject. But he had to do _something_. He couldn't let the memory of Elise desecrate Arthur and Ariadne's relationship.

"Yes, Arthur, believe _me_. Not some fickle minded red head that broke your heart and fed you lies." Eames said giving Arthur a look of the purest sincerity the Point Man has ever seen on the Brit's face.

But his voice was still had a hard edge to it even as his face softened a bit, "Why should I believe you."

"Because I'm your best friend and I've been here for you since our most fortunate meeting ten years ago."

Arthur was silent as he looked at the man he had met on the first day of college, his eyes red from the tears that stung his eyes.

Eames took his silence as a cue to tell him what had really happened, "She called me up and asked me to meet her at the local bar…"

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x – x**

_The air reeked of cheap beer and cigarettes, trapped smoke making the dim lighting even hazier than it naturally is. Eames was sitting in the far corner of the bar where the cigarette smoke doesn't reach as he casually takes small sips from his recently acquired beer. Many waitresses were eyeing the handsome young British man but didn't dare approach him due to the fact that most of the men and women that came to this particular bar didn't have the cleanest of backgrounds. The Forger sighed as he checked the Rolex on his left wrist; the bloody woman was twenty minutes late. He was about to leave when he heard the clacking of heels on the dingy cement floor. He looked up and found the usually conservative red head in a quite provocative outfit; however he didn't let his eyes roam._

"_Eames, I'm glad to see that you're here," her voice was low and husky, almost in a seductive way, and was quite the opposite from her usual soprano voice, earning her a look of confusion from the Brit. _

"_You're twenty minutes late. Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, getting straight to business. _

_She laughed a flirtatious laugh, "Now, now, Eames, why don't we have some fun first?"_

_Elise leaned across the table, her face dangerously close to Eames. She batted her eyelashes at him and ran her hand through his (then) long hair. Eames, feeling highly uncomfortable by her change in demeanor, gently pushed the girl away, "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Elise gave him a sly look, "Oh don't worry Eames. Arthur will never find out." _

_His eyes lit in shock; did this girl really believe that he would let her cheat on his best friend? He may be quite a player sometimes, but he would never try anything with anyone Arthur had eyes on, let alone his girlfriend of four years. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken, darling, I have no interest in you what so ever. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to be right about now."_

_But Elise wouldn't let him leave. She grabbed his wrist with lighting speed and practically pulled him onto her barely covered lap. "But Eames dear, Arthur has become such a bore lately, I'm sure you can understand that," she gave him a wink, earning a repulsed shudder in return, "at least stay and have a drink with me."_

_Eames, not wanting to be rude to the normally sweet girl, begrudgingly obliged. However, what he didn't notice was the white pill that had been dropped into his drink moments before she handed it to him._

"_Cheers," Elise said, a mischievous smirk growing on her ruby painted lips. _

_And then everything went black._

_That was the last thing Eames remembers as he wakes up to the yells of Arthur and the fake tearful cries of Elise. He looked down at himself, was he naked? He looked over to Elise, was she naked too? Then he looked over at Arthur, _"_Shit," he silently cursed as his eyes wandered to the discarded bouquet of red roses on the floor. He rubs his eyes, trying to get them back into focus as Elise goes on about some nonsense about love. What? No, he was not in love with her. What? No he hadn't tried to seduce her; it was quite the other way around. What the hell is going on?_

_He becomes fully aware of the situation when Arthur sends him the most terrifying look he had ever received, yells at Elise, and slams the door._

_Elise turns to him, "Eames, I'm-"_

"_Fuck off," he growled as he gathered his clothes that were scattered across the room and stumbled his way out the door, slamming it without a second glance at the girl._

_And that was the last time either of them had seen the red headed Physics major. _

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x – x**

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face with the palm of his hands. He couldn't believe he had believed her lies, and now because of that he possibly ruined the only thing to make him feel whole again since his first experience in the dream world. Then he felt guilty about ignoring Eames that entire time, brushing off his explanations like they were dirt on his pants. Of course Eames would never betray him like that, but he was too blinded by rage to believe anything other than the first words he heard.

"I'm sorry, Eames, for believing her. For not believing you. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, darling. But you have more important things to deal with right now," Eames said as he handed him the discarded diamond ring, placing it in the heart of his palm, "I'll be dammed if I let you let her get away. She's the best thing that has happened to you since me. Now go get her back."

Arthur gave a small smile as he inspected the bright diamond in his hand, "Let's just hope she's as forgiving as you are."

"I don't know, the girl is as stubborn as a mule. Followed Cobb all the way down to Limbo for Christ's sake," he said as he gave the Point Man his signature smile, "but if she loves you as much as she says she does, you have nothing to worry about."

He gave the Forger a bright smile as he grabbed his keys from his desk and headed out the warehouse doors, the wedding band tightly secure in his right hand. He knew exactly where the bright eyed Architect would be.

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x – x**

Arthur had been right. His eyes locked on her small figure standing in front of the Bibliotheque Ste. Genevieve probably remembering times when her grandmother had taken her there when she was on a family vacation, her love for architecture blooming in her seven year old mind as she first set eyes on the gigantic library. Her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips looking out of place on her tear stained face. He hesitated, not wanting to disrupt his calm, but pushed himself forward, engulfing the petite brunette in his arms, earning a surprised yelp from said brunette, smothering his face in his hair and inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he said muffled apologies over and over again. He continued apologizing until he got a response from the Architect, his stomach fluttering with hope as he felt her small hands wrap around his forearms.

"I'm so sorry, Ariadne, I cannot stress that enough. I do trust you, more than I trust anyone else; I was just so worried about losing you. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost you. Please, Ariadne, understand that. I have complete faith in you."

"Arthur," she whispered.

"Yes, Ariadne?" he answered, his voice equally as low.

"What happened?"

Arthur froze again and his body tensed. Ariadne, feeling the change, turned her head awkwardly to see his face, hoping that she didn't pinch another nerve. But when their eyes met his body relaxed and he let out a breath and began to tell her everything that had happened, five years ago and the new information that he had just required from Eames. He felt his shoulders getting lighter as he spilled all of his pent up emotions from the year and a half that he had spent avoiding the rest of the world. Ariadne stayed silent, nodding her head here and there, absorbing every single bit of information that she could. It wasn't everyday someone as guarded as Arthur laid out their heart on a stick for you to eat.

"I guess I was so angry at Eames because Elise was somewhat of my first love. I had never been in a relationship before her, so I didn't know what anything else felt like. I spent a whole year trying to find something to replace the emptiness I felt after, and another half a year trying to get my life back together. I didn't know how bad heartbreak was until that day, it's horrible, really," Arthur muses to himself.

Ariadne was silent for a moment, taking in slow deep breaths as she tried to collect her thoughts, blurting out the first thing that came to mind, "Do you still love her?"

Arthur smiled at her naivety, and gently cupped her face his in his hands, bringing her eyes towards his, "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you nor would I ever love anyone the same way as I do for you."

He eyes lit up as she gave a small smile, "That didn't answer my question."

"No," he said as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as he slipped the engagement ring back on her slender finger, "there's no room for anyone else in my heart but you."

She laughed, rising on her toes to give him a kiss, "Always with the cheese," she mumbled as she wrapped her hands behind his neck.

**A/N: Bleckkk, this sounded a lot better in my head. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates, and the suckyness of this chapter, but good news! The wedding chapter is next! Oh and for those of you who were wondering why I made Eames Ariadne's Maid of Honor instead of Arthur's Best Man, well I knew I was going to use Eames and Cobb as either the Best Man or MoH, and I just couldn't see Cobb as a MoH, so the honorable position went to Eames! So please tell me your thoughts, they really matter to me :D**


	4. I Do

**A/n: AHHH! I'm soooo sorry for this tremendously late update! High school has just been sucking away my life; along with the preparation for college (AP classes really stuff that down your throat). BUT I'M BACK! So let's hope that this will make up for my long absence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception, it belongs to Christopher Nolan. I just like playing with his toys.**

It has been two years since Arthur had proposed to Ariadne, one and a half years since Eames helped Ariadne find the dress, one year and two months since their fight, sparked by the haunting memory of Elise, and six months since they've stopped dreaming.

Ariadne had gotten a job at a high end architectural firm and is now known as one of the best architects in Paris. Arthur, on the other hand, has taken up climbing the corporate ladder and is now sitting comfortably as the CEO of Golden Inc., a new a successful bank also located in Paris. Both had accumulated enough money from the dream jobs that they could both live lavishly without the need of well paid jobs for the rest of their lives, but both deemed if fit that they couldn't live the lives of rich bums. So they found a small flat with a lovely view of the Eiffel Tower and acquired the jobs they originally planned on achieving before Dominic Cobb introduced himself in their lives.

Arthur was sitting at the mahogany coffee table, hair slicked back as usual with his sleeves rolled up, looking over business ventures and possible merging opportunities when Ariadne comes bounding in, her chestnut curls bouncing with her peppy step. She gave him a bright smile as she dumped approximately five pounds of wedding magazines on top of his documents. With a bemused smirk, he glanced up at her through heavy lids.

"I was reading those you know."

"I know, but now you're reading these," she said as she inched the five pound stack closer to his nimble hands.

"You're not going to let me finish working, are you?"

"Nope."

With a defeated half-smile he began going through the first wedding magazine, eyeing the pictures of young women donned in extravagant wedding dresses and young men donned in expensive custom made suits. He quickly skimmed an ostentatious article, the title screaming at him "10 EASY STEPS TO OBTAINING THE WEDDING OF YOUR DREAMS," as he looked up at his beaming fiancé, an amused smile on his face.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

Ariadne nodded fervently, "We've been engaged for two years now, oh happy anniversary by the way, and I think that it's time that we start planning something."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Just two months ago you were complaining about weddings and wanted to run off to Las Vegas and elope."

"A lot of things can change in two months," she replied ominously.

Silence.

"Did Eames put you up to this?"

"Yup."

"Figures."

Ariadne let out a soft laugh as she took a seat opposite of Arthur and the pile of wedding magazines that Eames had dumped on her desk while visiting her at work. "I'm surprised that he hasn't meddled any earlier."

Arthur looked up at her from the magazine he was currently observing, a loving twinkle in his eye, as he said, "Well then, let's not keep the jester waiting."

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x – x**

Ariadne swore under her breath as she rubbed her sore feet, if she had to walk to one more Parisian bakery or walk up one more flight of stairs she was going to choke someone with her scarf. Why had she suggested that they walked everywhere in the first place? She glanced at Arthur who looked pristine (and not sore) as ever. She gave a huff and blew a stray curl out of her face as she announced, "Can't we just do this online or something? My feet are killing me."

He chuckled in response to her displeasure, "Where's the tradition in that?"

"This is the modern world, Arthur, not the medieval 'knight in shining armor' days; almost everything is done on the internet."

"Last time I checked you quite loved my chivalrous quirks."

"Don't push it mister."

He simply gave a small laugh as he whisked Ariadne up in his arms bridal style, earning him a small squeak of surprise, flinging her arms around his neck as she yelled out "What are you doing?"

"You said your feet hurt right? I'm just being _chivalrous_ and saving my lady from any more pain," Arthur said as he gave her a smirk, eyes lighting up in laughter as he watched her gawked face.

"Put me down!"

"Do you want to walk two blocks to the flower shop?"

She looked down with a sheepish look on her face, "No…"

He laughed, "Well then quit complaining and enjoy the ride."

Arthur had carried her for the rest of the day, only putting Ariadne down when she swore that she could walk without any pain to her feet, and by nightfall the duo had every aspect of the wedding in order. The wedding was going to be small and held in Le Bois de Boulogne in one month, enough time for the dream team to get together from wherever they were, and they were going to have a simple two layer strawberry cake (Ariadne's favorite) and her bouquet would consist of hydrangeas and forget-me-nots.

As the two lay in bed, Ariadne soundly asleep, slight snores emanating from her petite body, Arthur placed a kissed on the top of her head.

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x – x**

"Philippa! Get your brother out of the rose garden!" Cobb yelled from the tent that was set up for the guys.

"Look, Daddy! I found a worm!" James cried out to his father, his dirt covered hands holding up a wriggling earth worm.

"Eww! Daddy! I don't want to touch it!" Philippa cried out, running away from her dirt covered brother as he chased after her.

Cobb shot Arthur an apologetic look as he chased after his children, grabbing James just before he could place the worm in his sister's hair. He then commenced to try to clean him up, earning him a streak of dirt on his previously pristine face.

Arthur smiled at the sight of Cobb, blissfully happy, chasing his children around the garden, his dirt ridden face forgotten in an instant.

"I never get tired of seeing that man so bloody happy," Eames mused as he appeared by Arthur's side, his bow tie hang haphazardly around his neck.

"Well after seeing him torn for so long I don't think we'll ever get tired of seeing him happy," he said as he gave Eames a slight grin.

They watched with grins on their faces as the happy father finally got a hold of his dirt ridden son, bringing him towards the men's tent, James trying to wiggle his way out the entire time. Yusuf was watching from the lawn chair outside of the tent, an amused look on his face, as Cobb handed James to him, "Can you clean him up while I try to find a new shirt?" Cobb ask, light desperation in his voice.

Yusuf laughed as he took James, "Of course! I can't have this little monster ruining Ariadne's pretty white dress with one of his attack hugs."

Cobb gave him a smile of thanks as he made his way into the tent where Ariadne's dad was chatting up a storm with Arthur's uncle and Saito was talking rapid Japanese on his Blackberry whilst getting out a new shirt for Cobb (Arthur was always amused at his preparedness).

Eames laughed at the whole situation as he gave Arthur a mighty clap on the back, "Well I'm going to check on the lovely bride. You should get ready, big day you know."

Arthur let out a breath, running his hand over his signature slicked back hair, "I'm nervous."

"Don't be, you two have been through things together that people can only dream about. You'll be fine," he said as he left the tent.

He didn't need to turn around to see the grateful smile on his best friend's face.

Eames smiled, taking in the hectic yet serene feel of the day. He's seen this day coming since the first moment he'd seen Arthur and Ariadne together. They had an atomic bond; there was nothing on earth that could even attempt to fracture their hold on each other.

Well, until he saw a flash of red entering the women's tent.

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x – x**

Ariadne paced nervously back and forth in the tent, making a slight rut in the green grass as her sister watched her with both amusement and annoyance.

"Chill, Ari, everything's going to go fine."

Ariadne let out a nervous breath as she ran a hand through her untangled hair, "I know, but I can't help it. I never even pictured myself getting married, what if something goes wrong?"

Her sister let out a frustrated sigh as she sent a look of desperation over to Arthur's aunt, who caught onto her mental message immediately, "Ariadne, dear, Arthur loves you with more gusto than a starving man at an all you can eat buffet, nothing is going to go wrong." She gave Ariadne a sincere smile as she gestured to her sister, "Come now, Bia, let's see if everything is set up."

Bia gave her sister a smile and a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder as she left with Arthur's Aunt, leaving Ariadne to herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror that was set up in the tent, her hair was in neater curls than her usual, and her face was donned with light makeup. Her dress was draped over several chairs and she tugged at her silk robe, wondering whether or not to change or just put it on at last minute. If she had a choice, she really would just run off to Vegas with Arthur and get eloped. But she knew that her relationship with Arthur deserved more than getting eloped, Arthur deserved more.

She smiled at her reflection as she whispered, "I'm going to be married soon."

But her smile faded as she saw a red headed woman with fierce green eyes in the reflection of her mirror. She turned around and met the women face to face, a look of confusion on her face.

"Hello, Ariadne, my name is Elise, but I'm sure you've heard of me," Elise said, her voice light and airy, but heavy with malice.

"Yes, Elise, I've heard of you," Ariadne replied, her voice even, wondering how she had found out about the wedding.

Elise smirked as she cocked a perfect eyebrow, "I see that his standards have gone down, way down."

Ariadne could only smile to this, "If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working."

She let out a hearty laugh, her tall figure looming over Ariadne's petite one, "I didn't come here to intimidate you – I came here to warn you."

"Oh, I'm sure you have," Ariadne stated, deadpan, as she brushed past Elise to inspect her dress, "now if you don't mind, I have a wedding to prepare for."

"You'll never be enough for him," Elise said, malice dripping in her voice as she strutted over to Ariadne, "you'll never be able to love him like I did, and he never love you as he loved me. I will always be his first love and I will always come first in his heart."

Ariadne stayed silent, backed turned to Elise, not giving her the pleasure of seeing her confidence falter. She knows that Arthur harbors no feelings for Elise; she knows that if Arthur wasn't sure she was the love of his life then he wouldn't marry her. She knows all of this, and yet there was something about Elise that frightened her. She took a breath as she looked up into her piercing green eyes and was taken aback when she saw the desperation and hatred that was behind the sea of green.

"If he loves you so much then why is he marrying me?" She whispered in response, Elise taking a faltered step backwards.

"Because he's settling, he's settling for you because he couldn't have me," Elise responded, sounding more like she was talking to herself than to Ariadne.

Ariadne gave her a sympathetic smile as she said, "Elise, you had your chance with Arthur, and you ruined it. You betrayed him in the worst way possible with his best friend that you had to drug to sleep with you, but he's moved on now and has found something better. You need to move on as well, because while you could give him one hell of a night I can give him something that you could never offer."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Elise said, slight malice returning to her still weak voice.

"Commitment," Ariadne smiled at her as she called to outside the tent, "Eames! I know you're there, could you please guide Elise to the guest area while I get ready?"

Eames stumbled from his position outside the tent opening as he peered in with a sheepish smile, "But love, why would you want to keep her here?"

She simply gave him a smile as she gently pushed Elise towards the exit as she said, "I think everyone should get the chance to witness true love."

Eames beamed at her as he not so delicately shoved Elise in front of him, earning him a glare in return which he promptly ignored, "Always so kind, you're giving me a cavity darling!"

Eames walked off, slightly dragging Elise with him as he held a vice grip on her forearm and only began talking once he was a reasonable distance away from the tent. "What the hell are you doing here Elise?"

Elise stood up straight, recovering from Ariadne's lack of response to her attack, "You know Arthur is making a mistake, he still loves me."

He let out a mad laugh at her statement, his grip tightening, "You're delusional, it's been seven years since you two have seen each other, why the hell would he still love you when he has someone as amazing as Ariadne?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, causing Eames to stop with her. He shot her a quizzical look as she placed her perfectly manicured hand on his clean shaven face, "I was his first love, and you never get over your first love."

"If you're trying to seduce me it's not going to work," he said, his voice low and threatening.

His warning tone didn't push her away as she started to slowly run her hand through his hair; "You know, I always liked you a little more than Arthur…" her voice was low as she began to pull his face towards his.

However, Eames pushed her away and let go of his grip on her arm, "I'm not interested, and neither is Arthur. So you need to get your head out of whatever bloody fantasy it's in and see that Arthur loves Ariadne more than he has ever loved you and will never stop loving her. Now I don't know why on Earth Ariadne is being so kind with you but I, as her Maid of Honor, cannot let you stay at this wedding."

"But—"

"Leave, Elise, leave."

She gave him a sour look as she strutted away from the wedding area, leaving a trail of curses behind her. Eames let out a breath as he turned around to head back to the wedding area, only to be met face to face with Ariadne looking ravishing in the wedding dress that he had helped her pick out so many months ago.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked, a small smile growing on his face.

"Long enough," she said with a laugh, "thank you, Eames, for everything."

His smile grew as he stuck his arm out for her, "Don't mention it. Now I do believe that you have an 'ol stick in the mud to get married to."

She reflected his smile as she took his arm, "You believe correctly."

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x – x**

Arthur stood nervously at the outside altar, periodically checking his watch making sure that everything was going exactly as planned and was on time. He glanced at Cobb who gave him an encouraging smile, then to his uncle who gave him his signature thumbs up. He then glanced at Yusuf who was going to wed them (he had gotten his marriage license specifically for them) and then into the audience where various friends and family members of the dream team were seated, ready to see Arthur and Ariadne get married.

The wedding march music began to play, signaling the arrival of the bride, causing Arthur to stiffen. Cobb placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, helping him to relax, as said owner of hand smiled proudly at his children walking down the grass aisle, Philippa carefully tossing flower petals to the ground while keeping an eye on her brother, making sure he did not lose the ring. They got to the end of the isle and Arthur took the ring from James as he and his sister took a seat next to Ariadne's aunt in the front row.

"You and Auntie Ari are going to be very happy together!" Philippa whispered to Arthur as she gave him a quick hug before sitting down.

He smiled as his nerves began to calm down and turned his attention to the two people coming down the aisle next.

Eames had his arm looped around Bia's as they made their way toward the altar, Eames giving Arthur a wink and mouthing "this is it" as they took their respective places opposite of Arthur. Once those two were settled everyone stood up for the arrival of the bride.

Arthur literally could not breathe.

Ariadne looked more stunning than he had ever seen her (and that's saying something). Her perfect chestnut curls caught the light in such a way that it made her look like an angel, her flowing dress only adding to affect. A toothy smile adorn her face as she made her way down the aisle along with her father, a proud expression on his face. They stopped in front of Arthur, Ariadne's father giving her a kiss on her forehead before firmly shaking Arthurs hand and took his seat beside Philippa and James.

Ariadne took her place in front of Arthur, grasping his hand and giving him a smile. He gave her a bright smile in response, letting all his pent up happiness spill over, his nerves long forgotten as he listened to Yusuf begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness…" But Yusuf's words were lost to the two, for they were completely engulfed in each other and in their own little word. Ariadne took in Arthur's sharp features that seemed to melt around his bright smile. She met his eyes and almost melted at the amount of love she saw in them, rendering Elise's earlier warning meaningless.

Yusuf's words came back to surface, as they heard him ask for their vows.

"I, Arthur, take you, Ariadne, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." He beamed at her as she repeated the vow, squeezing her tiny hands in his.

"Do you, Arthur, take Ariadne to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Yusuf asked, already knowing the answer.

"I do."

"And do you, Ariadne, take Arthur to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Yusuf turned his attention towards the beaming bride.

"I do."

Yusuf smiled at the two, as the whole area began to fill with endless smiles, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Arthur didn't need to be told twice as he whisked Ariadne into his arms, spinning her around as placed a kiss on her lips, earning a loud applause from the guests. He placed her on the ground, both looking at each other with deep love and happiness.

"I love you, Ariadne."

"I love you too, Arthur."

The two happily made their way down the aisle as rice was being thrown happily in the air by their loved ones, Ariadne laughing as Arthur picked her up in his arms bridal style halfway down the aisle.

"Oh, by the way Arthur, I hired Eames as our wedding singer," Ariadne said, a sheepish smile growing on her face.

All Arthur could do was laugh as he looked back at Eames who gave him a proud smile.

**A/N: Oh gosh, I do hope that chapter was worth the wait! Anyways, I'm planning on ending it here, but depending on the response I get back I might do one more chapter, so it all depends on you! Let me know if I should continue it one more chapter or just end it here. :D Thanks for reading! **


End file.
